Starscream
Starscream (スタースクリーム, Sutāsukurīmu) is easily as accomplished, powerful and deserving of leadership as Megatron. At least, that's what he thinks. Power-hungry and driven by jealousy, Starscream operates through three ideals: lying, manipulation and deception. And when all else fails, a bit of sabotage never goes astray. Wise bots are careful about turning their backs on Starscream, just in case it's the day he finally decides to shove in the knife. Though not as powerful as Megatron (despite what he thinks of himself), Starscream is by no means a wimp. His weapons can demolish large buildings, and he can fly around so fast that he can break free of Ratchet's strong, magnetic powers. Unfortunately, all these abilities are mostly offset by an enormous ego and the tendency to make long, overbearing speeches when he should just get on with it and fight. More than once, his leanings towards bombast have caused him to miss a golden opportunity. Sadly, he doesn't seem to be learning from these mistakes. "Fools! I am Starscream!...Hold your applause! Kneel and worship the TRUE leader of the Decepticons!...assuming I can ever dispose of that accursed Megatron." :—Starscream. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Sam Riegel (English), Satoshi Tsuruoka (Japanese), Gerald Paradies (German), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Gianluca Iacono (Italian), Jin-uk Hong (Korean), Nicolas Dubois (French), Tero Koponen (Finnish), Leopoldo Ballesteros (Spain-Spanish), Nestor Chiesse (Brazilian Portuguese), José Macías (Latin American Spanish) Biography Starscream has always lived in Megatron's shadows and it burns him constantly. He feels that he has done much more in the name of Decepticons than Megatron, but he simply lacks the charisma to inspire others. Starscream makes up for this shortcoming with lies, deceit, manipulation, and when that fails, MORE lies, deceit, and manipulation. Starscream would love nothing more than to obtain the AllSpark for himself, win the devotion of fellow Decepticons, and usurp Megatron's rule. He is driven by jealousy, pure and simple. While most of the Decepticons viewed Megatron’s defeat and seemingly extinguished spark as a blow to their cause, Starscream viewed it as an opportunity for his own cause. Starscream has always lived in Megatron’s shadow, and it burns him constantly. He feels he’s done as much if not more than Megatron in the name of the Decepticon cause, but he simply lacks Megatron’s charisma to inspire others to follow him. Starscream makes up for this failing with lies, deceit, manipulation and when all else fails…MORE lies, deceit and manipulation. Starscream would love nothing more than to obtain the AllSpark himself, win the devotion of the Decepticons and usurp Megatron’s rule. He’s driven by jealousy, pure and simple. A Machiavellian manipulator who never met an ally he wasn’t willing to stab in the back to get what he wants. Appearance Robot Mode Starscream has different colors than his G! incarnation, which consists of red-violet, gray, black, purple, and orange, but like him he also have somewhat rocket like feet, jet wings on his back, and Null-rays on the sides of his arm. Like other Decepticons of the future, he has white pupils and red scleras. Vehicle Mode On Cybertron. his veichle mode is an Cybertronian Jet, while on Earth, His veichle mode is a Harrier Jet (similar to the Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut). Attributes: * Fastest vehicle mode of any Decepticon. * Aerial assault and tactical blitz expert. * Sonic shock blasters shatter metal and disrupt electronics. Gallery File:Starscream_TFTA_Model-JetMode.png|Starscream's Earth Jet Mode. Background Personality A patient and polite schemer, driven by hatred and jealousy, Starscream operates through three ideals: lying, manipulation and deception. And when all else fails, a bit of sabotage never goes astray. Starscream used to wish Megatron would drop the heroic anti-caste charade and be more honest about his lust for power. While he serves as one of Megatron's lieutenants, he constantly looks for a way to become the commander himself and Megatron knows it: Starscream's extremely volatile personality means he is not adept at hiding his true intent. Even the wise of bots are careful about turning their backs on Starscream, just in case it's the day he finally decides to shove in the knife. Unfortunately in battle, all of his abilities are offset by an enormous ego and the tendency to make long, overbearing speeches when he should just get on with it and fight. More than once, his leanings towards bombast have caused him to miss a golden opportunity. Sadly, he doesn't seem to be learning from these mistakes. Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons **Nightjaw *Seekers **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp *Starscream clones Family *Seeker Clones (creations) *Lugnut Supreme (creations) Neutral *Fallen Rivals *Megatron *Windblade Enemies *Megatron *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl **Omega Supreme Weapons and Abilities Starscream is one of the more powerful Decepticons, possessing twin energy cannons mounted on his arms. He is also incredibly fast and maneuverable in jet mode. Though not as powerful as Megatron (despite what he thinks of himself), Starscream is by no means a wimp. His weapons can demolish large buildings, and he can fly around so fast that he can break free of Ratchet's magnetic powers. That said, Starscream is not very durable compared to Megatron or Lugnut and can be knocked out of action - if you can hit him. As of Mission Accomplished, Starscream possesses another ability - near immortality. If Starscream is taken offline, he will revive soon after. Although slightly disoriented each time, Starscream is now basically unkillable! Perhaps the only way to stop him now would be to destroy his body, but would that finish him off - or would he just come back as a ghost instead? In A Fistful of Energon, Starscream demonstrated an ability to divide his AllSpark fragment to create clones of himself, although this ability would not be fully explored until A Bridge Too Close. In "Transwarped", Starscream's head demonstrated another new ability - a sonic scream (although this was talked about in the original press release for the series, it was never seen until then). Unfortunately, all these abilities are offset by an enormous ego and the tendency to make long, overbearing speeches when he should just get on with it and fight. More than once, his leanings towards bombast have caused him to miss a golden opportunity. Sadly, he doesn't seem to be learning from these mistakes. Powers Abilities Strength level Weakness Equipment Weapons Transportation Gallery History Starscream was aboard the Nemesis when it came across an Autobot repair ship that appeared to be emitting the energy signature of the fabled AllSpark. Starscream's doubt of the AllSpark's very existence and his dismissal of Megatron's millennia-long search did not sit well with Lugnut, and an argument broke out on the bridge until Megatron himself arrived and all fell silent. Starscream was forced to eat his words when Blackarachnia confirmed that the energy coming off the ship was indeed that of the AllSpark, but quickly volunteered to secure it for his leader. Seeing through his lieutenant's greed, Megatron put a dent in Starscream's wing and rose to obtain it for himself. As he was leaving, however, Starscream arrived at the airlock to wish Megatron luck and patted him on the back—planting an overload device on him in the process. As Megatron attacked the Autobot ship, the device overloaded his circuits and caused an explosion that led Starscream to believe that Megatron was no more. In the aftermath of the blast, Starscream got so caught up in his own greatness that he didn't notice that his comrades had left him on the ship, hurtling towards an exploding space bridge. Synopsis Surviving the explosion, Starscream spent the next fifty solar cycles searching for the AllSpark on his own, using the damaged ship as a base (and probably getting a few screws loose in his central processor in the meantime). Detecting the faint signal of the AllSpark on Earth, Starscream tapped into television broadcasts from the planet and discovered that the Autobot ship had landed there. While heading for the planet, Starscream was approached by Blackarachnia, who was also seeking the AllSpark for her own purposes and proposed an alliance. Starscream was unsurprisingly unwilling to share power, and he booted Blackarachnia out into space just before the ship warped away. Starscream was so occupied by the task, however, that he failed to notice Earth's moon appearing in the ship's path. See also External links *Starscream Wikipedia *Starscream Transformers Database Trivia *Several times in the series, Starscream's alt-mode is called a "harrier jet". In the real world, this term actually refers to just one specific jet type — the British-designed V/STOL-capable Harrier Jump Jet — which very clearly is not Starscream's altmode. Then again, the series is set about 100 years in the future, so perhaps the jet designs or terminology could have changed. *Starscream never does learn that the bomb he placed on Megatron in the first episode only wounded him, and goes the whole series under the delusion that he was the one who originally offlined Megatron. You would have thought someone would have wanted to rub his face in the failure. Category:Cybertronians Category:Male-Bots Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Scientists Category:Flight/Levitation Category:Planet Cybertron Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters